Who Would You Do
by Midnight Shadow Girl
Summary: It all started when Grimmjow decided to start an interesting conversation with Ulquiorra.


I haven't done a drabble for a while now. I've been so busy working on other stuff that I had no time to work on one. So here it is. I hope you all like you. I think Ulquiorra and Grimmjow may be a bit OOC since I haven't watched _Bleach_ for a while so just let me know okay.

And by the way, I'm somewhat of a fan on crack pairings. Just to let you know.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

* * *

_So. Fucking. Bored._

That's what Grimmjow thought as he laid flat on his bed. His plans got cancelled on, seeing that everyone was busy with something else. Damn and college was supposed to be fun. _What the hell am I suppose to do to pass the fucking time?_ He thought as he groaned. _I'm getting a fucking headache for thinking too much._

"Would it kill you to study for once?" Grimmjow looked over to his roommate who was sitting on his bed with a textbook on his lap. He swore that Ulquiorra was such an emo bastard.

"I don't have anything to study for. We're done with finals so what the fuck are you studying for?"

"I rather not be behind in my lessons. Unlike trash like you, I have better things to do than play hooky."

The blue-haired roommate glared as he clenched his teeth. "There's nothing going on in class! It's nothing but reviews… unless you're trying to suck up to the teachers to get the grades you want for future lessons."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at his stupidity and went back to his textbook. Grimmjow scrunched his eyebrows at this. "You are, aren't you? You son of a –"

"No I do not try to suck up to them." Ulquiorra said before Grimmjow could finish his sentence.

"Is that it? You spend your free time studying?"

"It's what I do."

Grimmjow just grunted and rolled over on his bed to face the wall. Ulquiorra was such a boring roommate. _There's gotta be something Ulquiorra does or think that doesn't involve studying._

"What do you do other than study?"

"Go to my classes and put up with you."

"Other than that!"

"It's none of your business."

Grimmjow sat up this time to look at his roommate. He thought for a moment to try to think up of an interesting topic he could actually have a conversation with Ulquiorra. His roommate could be unbearable to share a room with but sometimes Ulquiorra could be an okay guy… if he wasn't studying, that is.

"Hey." He started as he made sure Ulquiorra was listening. "Who would you do?"

Now that got his attention. Ulquiorra blinked only once, his attention on Grimmjow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Out of all the girls in this place, who would you fuck?"

"I am not having this conversation with you."

"Oh come on! You're a guy! There's gotta be some girl who has caught your interest."

"I'm sure you have tons."

Grimmjow smirked. "Maybe. So what about you?"

"Again, I'm not having this conversation with you. Ask one of your friends like Kurosaki about this topic."

"But I'm asking you, dumbass. I've known you since the beginning of September. All I'm doing is trying to get to know you more."

"You've known me long enough, Grimmjow. We've known each other since junior high."

"But you were an unsocial bastard at the time. You had no fricken friends until you ran into those nerds."

"My friends are not nerds. They care about their grades like me."

Grimmjow had that 'WTF' look plastered on his face. "Dude, they are totally nerds."

"Then please explain how they are nerds."

It didn't take Grimmjow long to think. "Szayel Aporro Granz is into science WAY too much. He was known to be such a smartass when it came to the subject and the glasses he wears just classifies him as a nerd."

"Just because science is his favorite subject doesn't mean anything." Ulquiorra retorted.

"Yes it does! Plus look at the way he dresses! Those clothing screams 'NERD!'"

"Whatever. Continue."

"Ishida Uryuu, the PRESIDENT of the sewing club and happens to be good at every fucking subject. His very presence screams 'NERD.'"

"His talent just so happens to come in handy. To me, I think he's lucky."

"Fuck that. Then there's that shorty, Hitsugaya Toshirou who happens to be friends with Ichigo, Renji, and the others."

"He does not dress weirdly nor does he wear glasses."

"He's awfully young to be a college student, don't you think?"

"There can many young kids who can skip grades, Grimmjow. There are possibilities."

"Bullshit. That doesn't exist in the real world, only in the world of fiction. Okay, why the hell are we having this topic as a conversation?"

"Don't change the subject. Please do continue. I would love to hear what you have say about Ise-san." The sarcasm in his voice kind of pissed Grimmjow off.

"You're the one who changed the subject, asshole! And by the way, Nanao is a hot nerd!"

"I wonder how she'll react to that."

"Probably get my ass kicked – Dammit, Ulquiorra!"

"Enough." Ulquiorra raised his hand. "This conversation is now over. Good day."

As he got off his bed, he tucked his textbook under his arm and proceeded towards the door but sadly, it was blocked by Grimmjow.

"Oh hell no, you're not leaving this room until you answer my question!"

"And what question would that be?"

"Out of all the girls in this campus, who would you do?"

Ulquiorra still had that blank expression on his face. "I am not answering that."

"So there is someone you wanna fuck with. Who is it? Give me names."

"Do not make me repeat myself."

"Come on!" Grimmjow whined as Ulquiorra shoved him to the side and opened the door.

_Okay first of all, I thought he was weak._ The blue-haired student thought as he chased after his emo-looking roommate. He wasn't going to rest until he got an answer. If he has to beat it out of him, then he'll do it.

"Tell me, dammit! Learning that there's actually someone you wanna do it with is fucking awesome news that should be in the paper!" He shouted as he managed to catch up with him.

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said in a low, threatening voice. "If you _dare_ tell everyone –"

"What? What are you going to do about it? I don't even know who the mystery girl is." Grimmjow – 1… Ulquiorra – 0.

"Go away." Was all Ulquiorra said as he walked off but Grimmjow ran up by his side.

"It's that Inoue chick, right? Don't think I didn't see how you two always talk during Psychology."

"It's not that woman. All she ever talks about is her recent recipes and Kurosaki."

"What? Wait, doesn't one of your nerd friends have a crush on her?"

"Yes, Ishida. Spread it through the campus and I'll annihilate you." Grimmjow could tell he meant it but he just tossed it to the side.

"Whatever. It's not Nel, is it? If it's her, oh you better –"

"No trash, it's not your girlfriend. Go away." Ulquiorra quickened his pace but Grimmjow was still there.

"Then who is it? There's a bunch of girls that I can name! Matsumoto Rangiku, Kurotsuchi Nemu, Shihoin Yoruichi… it's Nanao, isn't it?"

Ulquiorra stopped dead in his tracks with Grimmjow doing the same thing. It was silent and Grimmjow mustered up an "I pwn you!" smile. He started laughed, not noticing an eerie but murderous aura surrounding Ulquiorra.

"Holy shit! Y-You would do –" He stopped when Ulquiorra looked up at him. His face was still blank but his emerald eyes… They displayed the "I'm going to fucking kill you right now" look and for the first time in his life, Grimmjow felt scared.

"It's not Ise-san nor either of those three you mentioned, and why would you say Shihoin-sensei?" The emo-looking boy said in a rather terrifying low voice.

"Hey, she's on every guy's list so I thought –"

"No. You will go back to our room and you will never bring this topic again. Do you understand?"

Grimmjow, being a moron, replied. "No. Just fucking tell me!"

Before Ulquiorra had the chance to literally beat the shit out of him, someone bumped into him and fell to the ground. The two boys looked at the stranger as Grimmjow tilted his head to the side. "Oh it's you."

A petite girl with black hair and violet eyes glared at him as she got up and dusted herself. "I have a name, you know."

"Whatever, Kuchiki. Buzz off."

"Up yours, Grimmjow!" Then she turned to Ulquiorra. "Sorry for running into you, Schiffer-san. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault. This idiot was distracting me." He pointed at Grimmjow who glared. "You also don't have to be polite."

"I still owe you for helping me with that art project from last week. I managed to get some credit points thanks to your help and advice." Rukia smiled.

Grimmjow just stood there and listened to their conversation but then he began studying Ulquiorra's current behavior. He can tell he wasn't mad anymore. He seemed… relaxed but he still had that blank expression on his face. Grimmjow couldn't help but feel as though his roommate was too comfortable at the moment. Then he looked down at the midget. She acted like her casual self so there was nothing different.

_Funny._ He thought. _Since Ulquiorra said no to the name of girls I listed, could it be?_ He looked from Ulquiorra to Rukia. His eyes lit up in discovery and his lips turned into a mischievous smirk. _I got it._ He still had that smirk on his face as Rukia bid goodbye to Ulquiorra and glared one last time at Grimmjow before walking off to the opposite direction.

When he made sure she was gone, Grimmjow leaned over to his roommate's ear and whispered, "So it's Kuchiki Rukia you wanna fuck."

Ulquiorra just stared at him with his poker face before walking away. Grimmjow was now entering his happy moment as he chased after him.

"Is it? 'Cause from back there, you seem too comfortable with your little chitchat!"

"I'll annihilate you if you don't go away at this moment."

"Holy shit, it is!"

"Grimmjow."

"Oh my fucking God, wait 'til the others –" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence for Ulquiorra shut him up… in a way that made Grimmjow fall to the ground and black out.


End file.
